Bugs
Like all games, WBC3 has a decent amount of bugs and issues. Here I'm going to list as many as we can find so modders starting out fresh can see what bugs the vanilla game comes with and thus know what needs to be fixed. I may categorize the bugs at a later date, keeping the similar ones together, as well as posting solutions to the easier to fix ones or mention which mods out there have those bugs fixed for the purpose of asking for help with them. Some bugs are actually present in the game's external files, such as audio and visual issues. A lot of these I have fixed myself and can be found in The Protectors mod. At this time I don't have any plans to make links to this page from any other areas on this wiki, since only modders will be able to fix these issues and thus no need to draw public attention to them. 1. Sound based memory leak! As you play consecutive games without closing to desktop, the sound starts playing up and the very stability of the game falters. Eventually the game to crashes to desktop, but you'll receive a few signs before this actually happens. The first one is the campaign cutscenes loose their narrator speech. Later, in-battle speech start to be cut short. Then, when the game verges on the brink of crashing, all sound effects appear to have been disabled - literally, because the game has set the sound FX options to "off". At this point the game is certain to crash when you next get to the victory/defeat screen after the battle. 2. Having too many tile sets causes the editor to be unable to "select" some of the last loaded sets. However, the game still loads the tiles from those sets normally. Although, if you drastically go beyond this tile limit, then the game starts to refuse loading those later tile sets. Admittedly, this is something that any normal player would not encounter. 3. Having too many units / buildings defined through the system.xcr's cfg files, causes the game to immediately crash when it has to load any unit / building. The current limit is equal to the amount of units already in the game, meaning you can't add any more units to the current game. Like above, it's not something a normal player would encounter, but there is still no fail safe to prevent player ruining their game accidentally. 4. Like with everything else, there is a limit to the number of features the game allows on a single map. This itself is not a bug as the game simply prevents any more from being placed instead of crashing, but I'm classifying it as one because it does causes an area of the game to not work as intended - random maps! Some of the random map files (GOMs) are so heavy in features that on some terrain types, (mainly Grasslands) the game hits this features limit before even assembling half the map, causing the top half to be rich in detail, whereas the bottom half is left utterly baron! 5. There is an in-game limit to the amount of units any one side can produce. I deem this a bug because players can encounter this just by playing the game normally. I'm unsure of what happens when the Human player hits this limit, but the AI simply breaks down and does nothing for the rest of the game, even if it already has units on the field which it can attack with. 6. There's also a limit to the amount of units / building that are allowed on a map at any one time. Once this limit is reached, the game crashes to desktop. Unfortunately, this one is actually rather common, especially with 5 Emperor AI players. The other day I decided to play against some Emperors in a normal scenario (my first game against Emperors in 2014) and sure enough, we hit this limit! That's 1 game with Emperors and 1 game where it was a stalemate due the this crash-causing-limit. Determined not to let it be, I reloaded my save file of that match and tried many times to rush them, picking off easy to destroy buildings and even had to result into destroying my own, just so I could complete the scenario. Many times it crashed but I got there in the end! 7. If a Hero does more than 1024 damage in melee, then they enter the infamous "Hero Crash" where the hero dies beyond death and remains standing, repeating a deathblow sound if the damage exceeded the limit due to a deathblow. The Hero, however, never actually counts as being dead, despite having a negative HP value in the -1000's. Not only does this render the Hero useless and unintractable for the remainder of the battle, but as the Hero still counts as existing, it will prevent the game from ever ending! I'm uncertain as to what happens if a ranged attack does more than 1024 damage. It's named the Hero Crash as in the unmodded game, only Heroes can reach such a high damage output, but an externally modified unit can reach this limit, too. 8. When a Hero's HP reaches the 1000's, their mana will be incorrectly displayed as being in the 1000's, too. I.E: a mana amount of 320 would be displayed as being 1320 if the Hero's HP is in the 1000's. The same thing applies in reverse order, too - when a Hero reaches 1000 mana, then his HP will be incorrectly displayed as being in the 1000's. 9. If a resource value drops below 0 then the game crashes to desktop. Although, to be fair, this will only ever occur through a negative hero value from a modded item. 10. Units summoned from items are not placed by the Hero who owns the item, but instead will be placed at coords 0,0. 11. Like with number 3, too many defined items crash the game when an item is loaded. And again, the limit is equal to the amount of items already in the game. 12. Through the use of the campaign item storage, it's possible to incorrectly assign items to the wrong areas on your Hero. I've never actually done this myself, nor know exactly how it's done, but I have heard about it from numerous different sources. 13. The Spell recovery timers that were introduced in version 1.01 can sometimes be drawn over the interface and remain there for the rest of the current battle. 14. Red Mages have visual discrepancies during certain angles of his attack and death animations. These range from loss of colour to a complete black mess on some areas. I.E: during his firing animation, his face becomes nothing more than a black squiggly mess for a few frames. 15. As with the Red Mage, the White Mage's death animation also suffers from the same visual discrepancies. However, his attack animation is fine. 16. The Knight's Hero looses some of his team colours during most of his animations. 17. The Wood Eld Hero looses nearly all of her team colours during her conversion animation. The only thing that keeps her team colour is her flag. 18. Dark Infantry loose some of their team colours during their walking animation. 19. WBC3 introduced the "Frost" damage type and many past units were updated to use this new attack, such as the Basilisk. However, although the Basilisk's attack animation was updated to reflect this change (its eyes now glow blue instead of red) its interface image was never updated - still showing the Basilisk with red glowing eyes! 20. Gornak's Basilisk was never updated to reflect the new frost attack change - still displaying red glowing eyes for attacking. 21. If a titan was destroyed while a 2x2 foot print sized unit is positioned directly north of the titan, then it wont explode. 22. A titan obtained from a quest counts as you building your own Titan, thus removing its access from the buildings. A resurrected titan originally did this, too, but was "fixed" for 1.03. This is why I deem this quest variant one a bug. 23. Splash attacks that cause a critical hit (including a deathblow) will strike "allied" units within range. I.E: If a Giant belonging to your allies attacks an enemy unit in melee near your units, then if that Giant scored a Deathblow - then your units nearby will get hit, too, taking the obscene damage amount and being stunned!!! Morale of the story - keep away from splash damage friendly units. They could turn on you at a moments notice! 24. Critical cleaves hits all units within horizontal range that are not on the exact side as the unit who caused this. Similar to above with the Giant, but from any unit that has a slashing type attack. Further more, it doesn't check for a unit's vertical position, allowing units like Swordsmen (who can only hit grounded targets) to hit aerial targets, or allowing Eagles (who can only hit aerial targets) to hit grounded units. 25. A unit wont cause a critical cleave if the initial target wont survive the attack, despite scoring a critical hit. This means a unit with a low damage output does better against swarms of units than those with higher damage amounts. 26. A building's range is misleading, as the range starts from the center of the building, but yet the edge of the building is what enemy targets can hit, essentially meaning the building has a lower range than what it says. This also means a ranged unit with equal or even lower range than a tower will out range it. 27. When a unit suffers a critical burn, it will cancel what ever commands it had been issued with, and replace them for the random running around if there are no enemies nearby detected by the automatic-unit-AI. This itself isn't the bug, but how a side's AI handles it is, as the AI's units only ever do what the main side's AI tells it to do. So when an AI's unit suffers a critical burn - it looses its orders and just stands there mindlessly for a few seconds before the main AI re-orders the unit to do something. I'm sure you've all seen an enemy unit charging you and then a stray fire arrow hits it with a critical burn, causing the advancing enemy unit to stop dead in its tracks. 28. Critical burns don't award kills. It's painful when you're on a quest to kill an enemy Hero and have your Fire Dragon smite one, only to see the enemy Hero run off and then burn to death - awarding no kills for you nor your Dragon, leaving your quest still incomplete! 29. Like above, critical cleaves don't award kills, neither. You loose out more with this one, as a critical cleave can only take place if the initial target were to survive the critical damage, but then the critical cleave is dropped on top of that, also hitting the initial target, which could very well fell them - meaning no kills awarded at all! 30. The Barbarian Warlord actually has 4 speech files, but yet tagged to have only 3. 31. Squires have 3 speech files, but tagged to have only 2. 32. Unicorns have 2 speech files, but tagged to have just 1. 33. The Flame Cannon's Order1 speech has a little bit of audio interference at the start. 34. Dancing Swords have 2 speech files, but are tagged to have only 1. 35. Due to the way that building upgrades to other buildings work, the Plaguelords Fire and Ice caves do not use their own sound files when they were built as an addon to the Hydra Cave, but instead use the Plague Shrine's sound files. A pre-place Ice / Fire cave uses its sounds correctly, though, as it was never built upon another building. 36. When a building during construction is destroyed, it will first display it being fully built before it collapses. 37. If a building is destroyed just beyond your screen's edge, then the building wont fall down - still counting as being there for the purpose of a side's AI targeting and for "stop defeat". Scrolling the screen over it causes it to the fall down like it should have done. 38. If an AI resigns and thus causing any of its towers to collapse, any units in them at the time wont be removed from play immediately, but will be left there on the map unresponsive and uninteractive. They will eventually be removed after some time has passed. 39. Human player controlled builders cannot build a building directly under them and will always move north 1 square before placing the building down. This means they will build the building in a different place to where the Human player ordered. 40. The game does not check build requirements based on other buildings before placing the building down to be built. This allows a builder to build things that it should no longer be able to build. 41. Units that can't build from the walls/towers tab can still build such buildings by first selecting a wall/tower to build from a unit that can build these and then have the player press the "next idle builder" button to cycle through to the builder that normally cannot build that building. Choosing to place down the building now causes that unit to build that building. 42. By queuing "priority" commands to a Hero, you can have them convert a building at the same time as building one, allowing the hero to safely convert something without fear of being harmed and interrupted. 43. Ramparts, Wall of Thorns and Wall of Ice have no help tip. 44. Wall of Thorns is not listed in the editor. 45. Seals and Turtles have no help tip. 46. When a single selected unit dies, sometimes the interface delays, allowing you to still issue commands to the recently died unit. Some of these commands (such as setting a patrol) will crash the game to desktop. 47. When frantically clicking a spell casting button on a selected unit to trigger nearby units to cast the same spell, nearby recently died units will cast theirs, too! This may only apply to summoning spells, though. 48. New recruits offered after a match has ended can choose from dead units that had yet to decompose before the battle was over. 49. Retinue units that had died but not decomposed before the battle was over do not count as being killed and thus remain in your retinue. 50. For the purpose of the normal "Stop defeat" or AI resignation, Heroes don't count as being dead untill they start to decompose. This was something that didn't occur until WBC2. 51. Some Heroes have incorrect death sounds. 52. A Hero obtained during a match (from Resurrection) wont have a correct speech set and some don't even have any at all. It seems that only the original 8 Heroes will ever have a speech set and only the first one obtained will. Further more, the speech set it acquires is that of side one's Hero. 53. By moving units around newly opened retinue slots, you can "summon" a magical Ice Guard that can be recruited. This mythical Ice Guard has no stats nor can it do anything or be interacted with, which means you can't ever be defeated if this units is brought into battle. 54. The AI can't detect neutral mines that have their full north side placed next to impassible terrain. 55. If a storm ends on a lightning flash, the screen will remain lit up till the time of day changes (day to night / night to day). 56. The editor event "Change to night" will first set the time to "day" before transitioning it to night even if it was already night. Setting such an event to loop will cause the screen to constantly flash day before going dark. All this applies to the "Chang to day" event. 57. The event condition "Move a unit(s) to a square" doesn't actually check for the quantity of units required. 58. If an event square overlaps with another event square, then only the top one (last placed one) can be triggered by units that cross it. 59. The item chest panel, caused by clicking on a pre-placed item chest, can't be closed - not even exiting the editor will get rid of it! 60. After resigning from a game, the editor will then run really, really slowly. This is undone by starting another match and then finishing it normally (victory / defeat). 61. The editor incorrectly wont allow placement of objects "in front" of an existing object, regardless of whether the grids of the 2 objects have valid positions. This has resulted in me to always build my maps from the bottom and then work up, as the editor correctly uses just the object's grid when it is being placed behind an existing object. 62. Events following a timer will loose all sense of time if a game was saved and then reloaded. I.E: an event designed to loop once every 3 seconds could end up something like looping once every 2 minutes after a saved game was loaded. 63. A timed event that requires additional conditions that is triggered, but then has the conditions undone will still continue on. I.E: Imagine a 10 minute timed event that also requires flag 1 on to play. Flag 1 becomes on, starting the timed event, but before the 10 minute timer is up, flag 1 is then turned off, thus meaning the conditions for the event are no longer present - the event, however, still plays on and still activates after the timer is up, despite flag 1 no longer meeting the requirement. 64. The editor incorrectly claims you can't place an object against the very top and left sides of the map, but you can. 65. Choosing to move a feature will cause it to create a new grid on the new position, but still leaves its old one behind, still rendering the previous location impassible (if the feature blocked paths, that is). 66. The spell "Mutate" wont change enemy units into Seals or Turtles. 67. A unit ordered to move will move at the speed it had at the time it was ordered, even if its speed had changed during movement. I.E: a unit with a speed of 6 that was told to move will move at a speed of 6 until it gets to its destination or issued another command. If, during movement, its speed then changed to 12, the unit would still move at a speed of 6. This applies to attack speeds, too. 68. Neutral units and item chests seem to be linked. If the neutral side hits the max-producible-units-per-side limit, then no more item chests can be created, either. Forcing one to be created results in a crash to desktop. This is notoriously nasty on maps with a lot of lairs, as the neutral side could hit this limit early and before all enemy Heroes have been killed. If just one of those remaining Heroes has an item in their backpack, then the game is a stale mate - if he dies then the game crashes, as it can't create the item chest spawned from his death. 69. The AI has very poor handling of neutral units. In most cases it wont even respond to them attacking their units. It's painful to watch an enemy Hero attempt numerous times to try and convert a mine while been repeatedly attacked by lair Gnolls. 70. Harmless animals can be assassinated for 100 gold. I don't mind them being assassinated, but to get a bounty for killing them? I doubt anyone would put a bounty on some random Seal. 71. Assassin class Heroes gain 100 gold for their assassinations, too. However, the game never once mentions this to you - standard unit assassinations call up small text along side the yellow skull's visual effects stating the +100 gold. It's also questionable whether or not Heroes are actually meant to gain the 100 gold for their assassinations. 72. The third act of Zhur in the campaign incorrectly replays the first act again. 73. After completing the last mission of the campaign, the number of staring points set in a normal scenario will be something like 198! However, the game rounds this down to 100 when you try to play with that many. Still, 100 starting points out of 50 is clearly too much! 74. Unit's set to a magic casting attitude (and those used by the AI) will cast their offensive spells against harmless animals. 75. Units set to "Stand Guard" will open fire upon neutral buildings within range. 76. The same splash damage attack that destroyed a building will also hit any units immediately spawned from it (such as Lair Bosses or those fallen from towers), if the unit was spawned within the splash damage range. 77. Units on a magic casting attitude will occasionally cast their spells before the target gets within range. 78. Units on a magic casting attitude will still cast their spells on targets that are immune to their spells. Such as casting Poison cloud on constructs or units already suffering from poison, casting Entangle on aerial units or those already entangled etc, casting Resist Fire on units already afflicted with Resist Fire etc.... 79. The Knights powerup "Order of the Dragon" (+10 resistance) doesn't reset its effects after a match. This allows the player to start the next game with its effects already in play. Further more, the powerup's effects stack, allowing the player to re-perches the ability and get its effects for a second time and even for a third time and so on, if the player just keeps on playing game after game and keeps buying the upgrade. Needless to say, after 10 games you'll have +100 resistance to your troops! 80. The Dwarven powerup "Engineering" doesn't apply itself correctly to building with multiple levels. I can't recall exactly how it works, but if you have a level 2 Eyerie and a level 3 Eyerie, purchase the Engineering skill and then upgrade that level 2 Eyerie afterwards, it'll have a different amount of HP to the level 3 Eyerie. 81. The AI cannot build Mortars. 82. The Mortar's firing position for its projectile is incorrect and results in the projectile being fire from "nothing" to the right of the Mortar. This looks like the .bui file was never updated in this regard when the new model was made for it for WBC3, as the WBC2 model was longer horizontally and the projectile was launched from the right of the center of the building. 83. The Zombie ability "Feast of Garok" occasionally fails to gather resources, despite removing nearby corpses. The same thing applies to Bronze Golems and their ability to scavenge rubble. 84. Resources refunded from canceled purchases are lost if the player doesn't have enough "free space" to store them. I.E: if the player has 2800 Gold and cancels a Dragon, costing 1000 gold, then the player is given only 200 gold back - loosing 800 gold! 85. Despite numerous attempts, Liches still try and cast their "Call the dead" spell when it wont work. However, they wont actually loose their mana for doing so. 86. Projectiles with the "carry though" ability will always miss all targets if it tried to hit a target immediately next to it. I.E: Barbarian spears will always miss if they're engaged in melee combat. Even if the projectile is thrown and it passes through other units, it will miss them, too. A Shame since Barbarians are one of only 2 archers in the game that had a deathblow sound, yet to hear it means nothing. 87. The Barbarian skill "Gladiators" claims it affects all infantry - it does not. It only affects Barbarians / Riders / Warlords and Reavers (as well as Minotaurs). 88. Minotaur Axe Throwers can eat animals with their projectiles. Normally, if an Axe Thrower was told to attack (and eat) an animal, it would disabled its ranged attack and run up to it, adding logic to the situation. But stray projectiles that hit animals will cause them to be eaten. The same thing applies to ranged spells cast from the Minotaur Hero and Shaman. Yes, they can eat Cows by blasting them with fire! 89. The AI cannot build Hovals. Although it is questionable as to whether the AI is actually affected by the population cap. 90. Manticores have no speech files other than a ready speech. 91. The Ice Maiden is listed twice in the game's army.cfg, with the first entry sharing the same ID with the Orc's Goblin Chieftain. This entry is actually unused and can be replaced for a new unit. 92. Ice Guards don't actually do triple damage vs Dwarves. Apparently there's a typo in the source code that is responsible for this. 93. The Dark Elves "Dark Bolt" skills doesn't affect Spider Priestesses properly. I don't recall the full details about this, but it affects newly produces ones differently to ones already present at the time of the skill's completion. 94. It's possible to sacrifice units with the "Sacrifice" skill that normally wont give you the option of sacrificing them by grouping them along with a unit that can, after that unit was previously selected, ready for sacrificing. If a truly non-sacrificial unit was grouped, then he still counts towards the possible chance but wont be killed off. If a Daemon was summoned with such as unit, then his spawned location will be completely random. 95. Daemons have no ready speech. Fortunately for those with WBC2, you can simply just extract the one used in GameSpeech.xcr and chuck it into WBC3's DaemonsVoices.en. 96. Flying units spawned over terrain regarded as being impassible for grounded troops are destroyed, despite not being impassible for them. 97. Spider Priestesses that try to spawn a Queen Spider while their pop cap is full loose their mana, despite their spell not actually casting. 98. Suicidal unit's splash damage can't hit aerial targets, despite the unit itself being tagged to do so. This causes the unit to chase down flyers, only to explode dealing no damage to them. 99. Suicidal unit's splash damage can strike a building as many times as the splash range in squares crosses a building's grid squares, allowing units like Firebombs to do obscene damage to buildings, and in some cases, destroying them outright! 100. Iron Golems that try to spawn a Firebomb while their pop cap is full loose their mana, despite their spell not actually casting. 101. The Dark Dwarven skill "Forge" (+2 speed for Siege weapons) also affects Golems, but this isn't stated. 102. The Dark Dwarven AI can somehow morph their Wraiths into Shadows. 103. The AI cannot build Supply depots. But like I said before, I don't know if the AI are even affected by the pop cap. 104. Salamanders and Reapers aren't tagged as being extra planar creatures. 105. Reapers have no voice! 106. Archons are meant to have a price discount when purchased through the Knight race, but the discount was incorrectly placed for metal instead of gold, thus Knight's are paying full gold for the Archon when they are not meant to. There is also a crystal discount, but that one works as intended. 107. Succubi can create Souls from Souls. This can be exploited in 2 ways. 1) It allows a Succubus to "push" inaccessible Souls towards accessible areas for grounded Daemons to devour. 2) It can be used to "lengthen" the duration a Soul has before it expires. 108. Like with Minotaur Axe Throwers, Summoners are meant to obtain Souls on contact, but yet their stray ranged attacks could hit a Soul and thus consume it from afar. A Daemon Hero's ranged spells can also target and consume Souls for afar for him. 109. Souls are created belonging to the neutral side, who leaves them where they are. But if a non-neutral AI side owns them, then they will try to attack with it, sending them towards the enemy. This is seen in the campaign through the mercenaries they can obtain. 110. The AI cannot upgrade Hydra Caves into neither an Ice Cave nor Fire Cave. 111. The Ssrathi skill "Couatl's Favor" only adds +3 combat for their units, not the +4 that it says it does. 112. The Ssrathi skill "Deflection" has the wrong grey-scale image, for when the skill cannot be purchased. 113. The Tyrannosaurus doesn't actually require the Sarus Pen for production. Instead, it's incorrectly tagged to require a level 5 Sun Temple. 114. Lord Melkor's smaller interface image contains a striking blue background, instead of solid black. 115. Shadows are stated to have +5 combat at night, but they actually get +7. I can understand this one - they do indeed get a +5 combat bonus at night, but being an Undead creature, they get +2 naturally. And so they add together to make +7. 116. WBC3 removed the speed penalty from fear, yet the icon still says units are at -2 speed. 117. Fog of war correctly conceals units - preventing the player from from selecting things on the map which they cannot see. However, hidden map doesn't do this, allowing you to spy on what your enemies are doing, despite not actually meant to be able to do so. 118. Units ordered to attack targets that then become concealed by fog of war / hidden map, are still targeted, allowing your units to hunt them down. Further more, holding down shift to bring up the order queue will pin-point the target's position exactly. 119. The item "The Vault Key" has a typo in its description. 120. The spell "Spell Forge" does not double the damage from a weapon item. Any other effects the weapon may have are still doubled as normal. 121. Summon Guardian spells display to the caster what level the spell will be cast at before actually casting. This allows the player to cancel the spell each time they know it wont be cast at the highest level available them. 122. The spell "Ice Flow" is totally manipulated for the caster's weapon item. Typically, the spell should give the hero a crushing type attack that passes through multiple units and has a Ice block look to it. However, the attack becomes a ranged attack based on what ever damage type the Hero possesses, this will also change how the projectile functions. If the hero has a slashing attack, then the Ice Flow attack will be the Minotaur Axe Thrower's projectile, complete with the "carry through" rule. If the Hero has a fire type attack, then he will have the fire arrows projectile etc.... 123. Chaos Plague is unaffected by spell range modifiers. 124. The Poison Cloud spell still has a typo in its description. 125. Poison Gate affects units that it shouldn't. Firstly, it affects allied units. Secondly, it affects units immune to poison, such as those who carry the effect or those who are immune via race (such as Undead). 126. Corruption affects allied units, allowing you to steal a team mate's summoned unit. 127. Daemon Heroes are tagged a good creatures. 128. Gnolls are racially tagged as Orcs and evil. 129. Some of the Swarm's buildings non-producable buildings pointlessly stop defeat. 130. Units with a minimum range can still hit units that are within this range if they were targeted before they entered this range. 131. Quest condition "Obtain a building" doesn't just check against newly obtained buildings, but existing buildings, too. Further more, it doesn't even check the quantity. If you have at least one of the required buildings (even before the quest begins!) you can immediately return to the quest building after accepting the quest to then have it immediately completed. Note that the quest in progress dialog seems to be checking for the right buildings and amount - just not the core quest itself. 132. Neutral and allied buildings, which do not count towards a quest's score/requirements, are still included when the game is working out what quest to make appear. This means you may end up with a quest that wants you to destroy your ally's base.....which wont ever count as being done even if you did decide to destroy it. 133. A condition that requires a specific amount on units killed doesn't correctly check against the units in play. I.E: A quest may appear that wants you to slay 10 Orcs, but yet there may only actually be 7 on the map. 134. A quest's timer doesn't stop counting down when the completion dialog is displayed. This means if you are really short on time - you could still fail the quest while reading the completion text. 135. The completion dialog doesn't display for a quest that requires only resources when the player has enough to complete the quest before accepting the it. 136. Quests only check against the player's resources the moment the player's Hero meets the quest building. Any change to the player's resources while reading what ever dialog is displayed will be ignored. I.E: If the player needs 300 crystal but only had 299 when he encountered the quest building, the quest will still see him as having 299 crystal no matter how much time has passed and no matter how much crystal was gathered (or even lost!) while the dialog has been displayed. 137. After revisiting a resource based quest and being shown the completion dialog - the player's resources have yet to be taken off him. This then leads to the above bug, where the player may no longer have the required amount, but yet still completes the quest. 138. Units / Item chests spawned from a quest will appear by the Hero who completed it - regardless of where the Hero is at that point. This means by using the shift key to queue orders, you can have your Hero visit a quest and then immediately make his way back to base. Closing the completion dialog now will have all the spawned goodies appear in your base! Quite the exploit when the quest is on the other side of the map and the reward are 4 Dwarven Smiths who would otherwise take tens of minutes to make it to your base. 139. Rewarded units from a quest are affected by your Heroes training skill. Now, this one caused a bit of a stir on the Battlefield forums as to whether training should affect them or not. I say no and that this is a bug based on the fact that producing a unit represents training and units from quests aren't produced. (But of course, Mercenaries are an exception to this) 140. One of the Plaguelords quests has no completion text, leaving an empty completion dialog - I forget exactly which one now (I think Red Plague?) but I fixed this in my Quest pack. 141. Additional Shadows beyond the first one summoned with the spell "Call Shadow" are randomly placed in one of the four corners of the map, instead of by the caster. 142. Units that emit Terror (Dragons) are also made to be immune to all psyche effects. However, psyche effects through spells still affect them. (Namely Scare and Awe.) 143. Acquire says it instantly converts all buildings within the caster's command radius, but since 1.03, it actually only converts mines. 144. The Hero skill "Reave" apparently doesn't work. I've never used this skill but I've heard many people mention it not doing anything. 145. Wall of Ice's interface image contains a a vertical line of artifacts on the far right side. 146. The Black Mage contains artifacts on his firing and dying animations. 147. The Stone Golem's walking west animation contains an ill frame. 148. The Wyvern's flying north animation contains an ill frame. 149. The Scorpion's south-east attacking animation contains a few discreprancies around its team colour band. 150. Dwarven Crossbows say they count as 2 archers when put in a tower - this is wrong as they only count as 2 men for the purpose of damage, not the range which remains at +1. 151. Dragonliches don't state that they are resistant to missiles in the help box. 152. Buildings have a missile-resistance to Flaming Poison Arrows, but not normal Flaming Arrows. Regardless of whether it inflicts poison or not, they're both flaming arrows and to a building would be equally effective. One of them is wrong. 153. Despite buildings being resistant to all physical missiles, they have no special resistance to rock projectiles (the ones that Trolls have). But is this actually intentional? 154. Elven Hunters are racially tagged as High Elves instead of Wood Elves. 155. Blackguards cause poison but this isn't mentioned in the help box. 156. Ghouls do not actually cause disease, but the help box says they do. 157. Lightning Hawks are tagged as good creatures, but every other flier (except Dragonliches and Celestial Dragons) are tagged as neutral. This makes their alignment inconsistent. 158. Firebombs are tagged as "huge" units despite obviously being small. 159. Bronze Golems from the battle just fought wont appear in the new recruits for Dark Dwarves, but randomly given Bronze Golems can. Note that the only reason Dark Dwarves can get Bronze Golems into their retinue is because of a hack that gives each race their general when none made it through to the end of the game. If Dark Dwarves are allowed a Bronze Golem into their retinue, then I don't see why an exception can't be made to allow the ones they battled with to enter the new recruits. 160. Imps aren't tagged as being evil. Maybe they're not meant to be? They're daemonic so I say they should be. 161. A Hero's chosen profession seems to alter their alignment. An Orc Runemaster, for example, is considered a good creature. There is absolutely nothing in game that mentions this. That is, if it's not actually a bug! 162. Elephants cause fear but the help box doesn't mention this. 163. King Khalid isn't tagged as being a missile unit. This actually does a lot of beneficial things to him. Either he is incorrectly tagged as being a melee unit or, if intentional, then not documented in the help box as not being classed as a missile unit. 164. Tower of the Moon can research and use Rites to Dawn but this isn't mentioned in the help box. 165. AI Heroes will still try casting spells when their spell-cool-down timer is in place. 166. The Banner of Seeing doesn't give Heroes enough points in Divination magic to use the See Invisible spell that it advertises. Prior to 1.03 it used to, but then got caught in the mass item nerfing without any thought going into its original design. 167. Spider Eggs, Wall of Ice and Wall of Thorns all set on fire when damaged. Due to the combination of low hit points or and material type, I believe these buildings shouldn't set on fire when damaged. 168. Many tiles do not line up correctly. A lot of these were fixed in my "Official tile fix pack". 169. Some tiles have the wrong mini picture. These were fixed in my "Official tile fix pack". 170. Heroes wont open a chest directly under them if there's one nearby. This is because the game checks for opening chests in a 3x3 grid around the Hero, starting with the top row and going from the left. That means if there is a chest in one the first four squares, then the hero will open that one instead. 171. There's a maximum limit to the amount of objects a Hero can target within his command radius (32 I believe). That means if there are more than that, then some objects wont be targeted by what ever the Hero is doing. Since the calculation for working out which of the 32 objects will be targeted is the typical top to bottom and left to right, objects to the bottom right of a Hero are less likely to get targeted. This can even create unfair matches where 2 Heroes (one in the top left corner of the map and one in the bottom right) have the power to fire off Call Lightning and with map-covering spell range boosts, the Hero in the bottom right corner of the map can hit the top left one, but top left one can't hit the bottom right one, as the 32 object limit would get full before it reaches the bottom right Hero. 172. The T-Rex's movement animation is too fast for its movement speed. (It needs to use the frame latency from within its .arm file to slow it down) 173. A unit repeatedly ordered to move will occasional jump squares of the map tiles, allowing them to catch up with faster units.